headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine/Season 5
Category:Seasons Auberjonois; Michael Dorn; Terry Farrell; Cirroc Lofton; Colm Meaney; Armin Shimerman; Alexander Siddig; Nana Visitor |notable = "Trials and Tribble-ations" |previousseason = Season 4 |nextseason = Season 6 }} Star Trek: Deep Space Nine is an American science fiction television series that aired in syndication for seven seasons from 1993 to 1999. It is the fourth TV show in the Star Trek multimedia franchise and the third live-action series. It is a spin-off of Star Trek: The Next Generation and takes place in the same timeline as that series. Season five of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine aired for twenty-six episodes from September 30th, 1996 to June 16th, 1997, which comprised episodes #99-124 of the series. The main cast for season five included Avery Brooks as Captain Benjamin Sisko, Ren Auberjonois as Chief Constable Odo, Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Commander Worf, Terry Farrell as Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax, Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko, Colm Meaney as Chief Miles O'Brien, Armin Shimerman as Quark, Alexander Siddig as Doctor Julian Bashir and Nana Visitor as Major Kira Nerys. Season five of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine was definitely an exercise in letting the inmates run the asylum. No less than eight episodes from this season were directed by actors within the Star Trek franchise, with Ren Auberjonois and LeVar Burton directing two episodes each. See below for a full list. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Notes & Trivia * This season aired during the 30th Anniversary celebration of the Star Trek franchise. * This is the second season of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine to feature Michael Dorn as a series regular. He came on board the series with the premiere episode of season four, "The Way of the Warrior". * One of the most notable episodes from this season is "Trials and Tribble-ations", which took characters from the show and spliced them into scenes from the "The Trouble With Tribbles" episode from the original Star Trek series. * The first half of this season was filmed while actress Nana Visitor was pregnant. As such, her character became pregnant on the series. At the time, Nana Visitor was married to Deep Space Nine co-star Alexander Siddig. They gave birth to a son, Django El Tahir El Siddig, on September 16th, 1996 - fourteen days before the season premiere on September 30th. * Actor Andrew Robinson, who usually plays the role of Cardassian tailor Garak, made his directorial debut this season with episode 5x03, "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places". * Actor Ren Auberjonois also tried his hand at directing this season. He directed episode 5x07, "Let He Who Is Without Sin...". He also directed "Ferengi Love Songs". * Star Trek: The Next Generation actor LeVar Burton, best known for playing the role of Geordi La Forge, also directed episode 5x08, "Things Past" and episode 5x21, "Soldiers of the Empire". * Actor Alexander Siddig, who normally plays the role of Doctor Julian Bashir directed the episode "Business as Usual". * Actor Avery Brooks, in addition to keeping things nice and tidy on Deep Space Nine as Captain Benjamin Sisko, also directed episode 5x19, "Ties of Blood and Water". * Actor Michael Dorn took a break from the Klingon make up and gravely voice to step behind the camera to direct the episode "In the Cards". Crew Production * Ira Steven Behr - Executive producer * Rick Berman - Executive producer * Ren Echevarria - Producer * Steve Oster - Producer * Robert Hewitt Wolfe - Producer * J.P. Farrell - Co-producer * Terri Potts - Associate producer * Hans Beimler - Supervising producer * Peter Lauritson - Supervising producer * Ronald D. Moore - Supervising producer * Robert Della Santina - Coordinating producer * David Bell - Composer * Jonathan West - Cinematographer Directors * Allan Kroeker * Andrew J. Robinson * Avery Brooks * David Livingston * Gabrielle Beaumont * James L. Conway * Jesus Salvador Trevino * John T. Kretchmer * Jonathan West * Kim Friedman * Les Landau * LeVar Burton * Mike Vejar * Ren Auberjonois * Siddig El Fadil * Victor Lobl Writers * Bradley Thompson * Brice R. Parker * Bryan Fuller * David R. Long * David Weddle * Edmund Newton * Ethan H. Calk * Gary Holland * Hans Beimler * Ira Steven Behr * Jimmy Diggs * L.J. Strom * Michael Taylor * Pam Wigginton * Peter Allan Fields * Ren Echevarria * Rick Cason * Robbin L. Slocum * Robert Hewitt Wolfe * Robert Lederman * Ronald D. Moore * Scott J. Neal * Truly Barr Home video * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Season 5 * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Complete * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Complete Collection See also External Links ----